Perinatal mortality of COLR children (single births 1959-1969) was compared by institution, race, sex, birth weight (b.w.), gestation length (g.L.). Regional trends appeared in a steady decline, except for 1962. Females, for both races, have lower b.w.; non-whites, for both sexes, have lower b.w., and shorter g.L. Perinatal mortality, as well as fetal mortality, is lower for non-whites at short g.L. and low b.w., and higher at long g.L. and high b.w. These data formed the basis of a term paper by Dr. G. Bartlett, in a Sociology course at Western Reserve. This paper will be published. Similar data were being analyzed from those COLR cities which supplied data upon request. After an unsolicited consultation with NICHHD, it became apparent that the incomplete data gathered from the cities were not adequate for any further serious work and it was decided that any further comparative analysis is not possible.